Txiameng Civilization
Txiameng Civilization was a major civilizations in southern Imperial Xǜa during the Thousand Year War Dynasty. It was founded during the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, Seven Kingdoms, Warring States Period, Sixteen Kingdoms, and lasted to the Great Imperial Dynasty. Their capital was in Gicheu and are the descendants of the Emperor Txi Yeu civilization. Txiameng was peaceful and prosperous under Emperor Txiameng rule, exporting horses, silk and tea. Silk and silver coinage were often used as currency, particularly with external communities which would not accept other coinage of the land. Taxation was low for the peasantry and merchants. The Txiameng Empire lasted until 1873, and thus became known as the Northwest Frontier of the Nation. Civilization The Txiameng Empire ability is the "Thousand Village" which allows units to move through hills and mountains easily. Their unique tile improvement is the Rice Terrence, which is an upgraded of generating +1 Food, +1 Production, +1 Amenity and +1 Culture. Can be built on Hills. Dapeo are upgraded Recon Units that has ranged attack with Range 1. They are an effective defensive, economic, and cultural civilization, creating a civilization to be a standing civilization against time. Age of Mythology In the age of Mythology, the three major gods are Xoua is the All-Seeing God, Emperor Txiyeu the War God, and Shi Yi the First to Heaven. The Txiameng Civilization depends heavily on myth and hero units, and a strong economy. Their Economic Units are Villagers, Bull Caravan, Sampan Fishing & Transportation Boat. They gain favor through farming and villager population. Their Military Unites include Spearman that counters Calvary, Heavy Swordsman that are good against other infantry and buildings, Crossbowmen against infantry. Their hero unit is the Great General that is their only Heavy Cavalry, that can boost other units attack, speed movements, and passive aura healing rates. Only a minimum of 10 can be built. The Boar God is a offensive Hero Myth Unit that does splash damage. Lord Malu is a Defensive Hero Myth Unit that allows tree growth, and faster resource gathering. Tiger Demon who can pose as enemy units, and pounces and devastates large human armies. Vachu Gi who passively grows undead units. Tale of Senktsu is a power hero melee unit with fast health regain and highly effective against Myth units. Their Naval Units is the Jeonkeo, that can serve as fishing transportation, and attack. Their myth units are the Forest Boar Army that eats infantries to regain health, and gain more health points the more there are together. Dark Spirits are myth entities that deal melee damage, but causes aura that damages units. Fighting Bulls are Iron Cast Bulls that fights and flings soldiers apart. Age of Empires The Txiameng are a strong defensive civilization with very expensive - but powerful - heavy military units. Their explorer is the War General who produces light infantry sentries that serves to defend him. They are widely considered to be an defensive civilization due to their strong economy early in the game. Bonuses Txiameng bonuses gives them an early economic and defensive start. Building The Txiameng has the most unique building in the Ages of Empire. City Names Category:World Category:History Category:Imperial Order